My Girlfriend Just For Today
by itsonlyweark
Summary: /OneShot/ (Lemon) Neji esta junto con sus compañeros Gaara y Lee. Están hablando sobre lo que hicieron en vacaciones verano; en el cual Neji es sorprendido por no haber conseguido novia y como ultimo recurso por no quedar como un perdedor llega a pedirle el favor a su Prima de que pretenda ser su novia.
1. Chapter 1

**My Girlfriend Just For Today.**

**(OneShot)**

**Lemon +18**

-¿QUÉ? –Exclame sobre saltado llamando la atención de todos los que nos rodeaban en la cafetería de la universidad.

-Vamos, no tienes que estar tan sorprendido –Comento serio Lee mientras dejaba de beber su Coca-Cola.

-¿Consiguieron novia de verdad? –Dije aún impresionado; me lo creía de Gaara, pero ¿De Lee?

-Así es –Comento entusiasmado cejotas –El seguir chicas con Gaara este verano dio resultado –Golpeo la espalda de Gaara mientras que este maldecía sin que Lee le viera.

_¿Están bromeando? El que no encuentre una novia en las vacaciones me convierte un perdedor_

-Dejemos de hablar de nosotros –Escuche a Gaara quien por fin hablaba -¿Qué hay de ti Neji? ¿Tuviste suerte este verano?

-Claro conseguí novia –Lo había dicho de una manera tan realista que sabía que ni yo mismo me lo creería.

-Vale entonces, reunámonos mañana todos en mi apartamento y pasamos un rato juntos con ellas –Declaro este mientras se levantaba del asiento y sacaba del bolsillo delantero una caja de cigarrillos.

-¿Iras a fumar? –Pregunto Lee.

-Sí, los veo mañana a las 03:00 de la tarde –Y sin más nos dejó a Lee y a mí solos. Suspire de frustración y me levante de mi asiento.

-Me tengo que ir –Le dije a Lee –Suerte en el partido y nos veremos mañana –Palmee la espalda de Lee y me fui de allí hasta llegar al campus. Saque de mi bolsillo mi teléfono celular y vi la hora, eran las 05:00 pm ¿Estaría mi tío en su casa?

_(Media hora después)_

-Por favor –Me arrodille frente a mi prima quien dejaba de leer su libro por la torpe elección de palabras que había usado para decirle que me ayudase.

-¿Prometiste a tus amigos que les presentarías a tu novia mañana? –Me miro alzando una ceja –Pero si Ten-Ten y tu rompieron –Exclamo ella dejando el libro sobre su cómoda. Mire los ojos de mi prima, era obvio que dirían que ella era familia mía, pero la verdad era que los Hyuga ya nos habíamos dividido hace varios años para congeniar con otras personas y claramente diría eso y creerían que Hinata no es familiar de sangre.

-Hinata ¿Podrías fingir ser mi novia por un día? –Le pregunte ahora más calmado.

-Pero ese día iba a ir de compras con mis amigas –Me dijo mientras caminaba por la habitación pensativa. Ya exasperado dije.

-Te daré lo que quieras –Y esto llamo su atención.

-¿Lo que quiera? –Susurro para ella misma y miro a la pared de color caoba.

-Sí Hinata –Vi como sus ojos se agrandaban y luego me miraba.

-Ok –Suspire de tranquilidad mientras ella se sentaba en su cama y me invitaba a sentarme junto a ella –Y ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –Pregunte mientras me sentaba a su lado.

-Quiero esto –Saco debajo de su cama una revista femenina de artículos y pude ver lo que ella anhelaba.

-¿Quieres una almohada en forma de nube? –Levante mi ceja.

-Pero no viene sola, aquí dice –Me señalo una esquina de la revista –Que por la compra de esta almohada me regalan un mini kit para guardar joyas y sabes que me encantan los collares y manillas y aretes…

-Sí entendí –Hinata no era ostentosa, pero le encantaba usar las joyas en casa o cuando se hacía una reunión familiar.

-Crees que puedas pagarlo –Vi el precio y saque mi billetera mostrándole –Y de sobra –Ella solo sonrió y me despidió en la puerta. Subí a mi coche esperando que todo funcionara mañana.

_(Al otro día)_

Mire el reloj; eran las 2:20 de la tarde y ya era momento en el que debía de pasar por Hinata y llevarla a casa de Gaara. Mire mi rostro y mi ropa; había escogido llevar una camisa polo manga larga con un cierre de cremallera en el cuello y unos pantalones oscuros junto a mis zapatillas del mismo color. Baje las escaleras y tome las llaves de mi auto.

-Me voy –Avise a mi padre quien estaba en su despacho y solo me dijo "ok". Llegue al garaje donde saque mi Ferreri California rojo y me dirigí a la casa de Hinata. Al cabo de quince minutos llegue y toque el claxon esperando que ella saliera y vi a mi prima Hanabi asomarse por la puerta y saludarme; Detrás de ella pude ver a Hinata quien usaba medias veladas de color gris oscuro, una falda corta de ondas color verde y una blusa blanca corta muy tierna y su cabello peinado suelto. Se veía hermosa.

-Adiós Hanabi –Se despidió ella y subió a mi auto. No dirigíamos ahora a la casa de Gaara.

_03:05 pm_

-Oh que linda, vamos pasen –Dijo Lee quien miraba de arriba a abajo a mi prima.

-Hola, mucho gusto, soy la novia de Neji, Hinata –Saludo con una dulce sonrisa haciendo que los presentes la miraran y saludaran dulcemente.

-Hola, soy Matsuri –Saludo una chica de cabello castaño sentada junto a Gaara.

-Karin –Saludo una pelirroja de lentes quien imaginaba era la chica de Lee.

-¿Quieres algo de alcohol Hinata? –Brindo Lee.

-No gracias-Hinata no estaba enseñada a beber.

Luego de una hora todos estábamos disfrutando de la reunión; Gaara, Lee y yo no parábamos de contar anécdotas divertidas que siempre nos pasaban que hasta incluso gracias al alcohol, ellos no le habían tomado importancia en que Hinata tuviera los mismos ojos que yo.

-Y entonces la chica le dice a Lee: "Lo siento soy lesbiana" –Conto Gaara ya consumido por el alcohol haciendo que todos comenzáramos a reír sin parar. Lee tenía cara de pocos amigos hasta que observe como la pelirroja llamada Karin ponía su cabeza sobre el hombro de él.

-Pobre bebe –Y sin más lo beso. Casi escupo mi cerveza al ver como aquella chica besaba apasionadamente a Lee.

Rápidamente mire a Gaara en busca de respuesta pero lo que vi fue peor; Él estaba besando a Matsuri y metiendo su mano bajo la blusa de ella acariciándole sus pechos. Mire a Hinata quien tenía la misma reacción que yo; estaba roja e incluso no podía sostener su jugo de mora.

-Neji –Vi cómo me llamaba Gaara –Puedes usar el cuarto de al lado –Trague saliva ante lo que el suponía.

-Ah… Sí –Respondí y mire a Hinata y le susurre –Salgamos de aquí.

-S…Sí –Los dos nos levantamos del suelo y entramos en la habitación donde nos recostamos sobre la pared; pero eso no ayudaba. Se escuchaban los gemidos de las chicas y Hinata cada vez más se sonrojaba.

_Esto se está poniendo muy incómodo, espero que se apuren y terminen rápido ¿No habrá forma de que escapemos sin que ellos se den cuenta?_

Y lo normal de un hombre, sentí como me estaba poniendo duro bajo mis pantalones. Este sería el peor día de mi vida. Sin darme cuenta sentí como Hinata posaba su cabeza sobre mi hombro y a la vez mi corazón había latido.

-Neji –La mire y vi como sus ojos se agrandaban y sus mejillas se ponían daca vez más rojas –Esta habitación es muy fría –Trague saliva una vez más.

-Hinata –Me acerque más a ella quedando a centímetros de su rostro –Tal vez, deberíamos pretender que tenemos sexo –Tome su mano junto con la mía y la vi dudar.

-Sí, será extraño si estamos callados.

La bese. Primero toque mis labios con los de ella y luego abrí mi boca acariciando sus labios con mi lengua; al cabo de un segundo ella igual me estaba besando con lengua y nuestras bocas danzaban a un compás lento y torpe. Tome su rostro aprisionándolo contra la pared y profundice el beso y ella soltaba pequeños quejidos que me ponía más duro y fue cuando sentí su mano acariciar mi erección; movía su mano lentamente por donde estaba mi erección sobre mi pantalón. Aquello me dio valentía de llevar mi mano hacia sus pantis, el cual empecé a frotar con delicadeza y pude sentir como ella ya se encontraba mojada. Me separe de ella y pude ver como su rostro se había vuelto en algo más… estaba, caliente.

-Hinata, ¿Podrías recostarte? –Le di un leve empujón sobre el futon de Gaara.

-¿Por qué? –Me pregunto.

-Solo hazlo –Dije pero igualmente yo mismo ya la había vuelto a empujar sobre este hasta alcanzar sus medías veladas y bragas.

-No, Neji –Se quejó intentando dejar sus bragas donde estaban.

-Solo quiero ver –De todas maneras era mil veces más fuerte que ella hasta que rompí sus medias y baje sus bragas hasta dejarlas fuera de vista.

-No, no veas –Vi como intentaba ocultar su coño pero quite sus manos y abrí su entrada para poder observar. Era de un rosa oscuro comparado a su piel más clara que la mía. Relamí mis labios al ver aquella tentación femenina frente a mis ojos.

-Te mojas muy fácil –Y lo lamí. Comencé a lamer su clítoris de arriba hacia abajo y luego de lado a lado. Quería saborear sus jugos; acaricie su clítoris con mis dedos mientras que mi lengua hurgaba por la entrada de ella haciéndola gemir mientras agarraba mi cabello y lo jalaba, y vaya que dolía. No podía parar de jugar con su coño que llegue al punto de dejar mi lengua dentro de su entrada y acariciar su interior de mil maneras.

_Lo siento Hinata._

Mientras seguía en lo mío con la otra mano comencé a desabrochar mi pantalón y bajarlo cerca de mis rodillas y ella incluso podía notar mi erección. Me separe de ella y abrí sus piernas al momento que acomodaba mi pene cerca de su entrada.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –Chillo –Dijiste que solo íbamos a pretender.

-Ya no puedo aguantar más –Dije y la penetre de un solo golpe.

Ella gimió al sentirme dentro de ella.

-Eres tan suave Hinata –La embestí dos veces mientras sentía como su interior apretaba mi polla.

-Neji, eres horrible.

-No puedes llamarme así, recuerda que somos novios –Saque mi polla –Si no puedes seguir pretendiendo tendré que negarme a comprar esa almohada.

-Eres injusto –La embestí de nuevo. Ella volvía a gemir y se retorcía. Yo aún seguía levantado sobre mis rodillas mientras veía como mi pene salía lentamente y entraba de golpe en ella. Aun cuando yo siguiera penetrándola, ella logro girarse hasta quedar boca abajo dejándome ver su culo. Tome con mis manos su cadera y deje que su cuerpo descansara sobre el futon mientras la embestía más rápido. Quería que ella también perdiera la cabeza por esto. Cerré mis ojos dejando que sus gemidos me consumieran de placer; baje su culo y me puse sobre ella penetrándola cada vez más rápido; comencé a besar su cuello y a frotar su clítoris de tal manera ella también sintiera más placer.

Vi su rostro y bese sus labios.

-Quítate la ropa –Susurre y me separe de ella; aún no me había venido, pero deseaba ver a Hinata desnuda, quería que todo pareciera real. Ella se puso sobre sus rodillas y comenzó a quitarse su falda, su blusa y aquel brasear que ocultaba sus enormes pechos. Hinata ya era toda una mujer –Eres hermosa Hinata –Ella solo se mordió el labio y de acostó sobre el futon con las piernas abiertas. Sin más quite mis pantalones y mi polo quedando desnudo frente a ella. La penetre de nuevo y pude sentir como sus pezones se endurecían debajo de mi pecho.

-Hazlo más rápido –Exclamo Hinata excitándome más y comencé a moverme más fuerte y rápido; tome sus pechos y succione sus pezones con rudeza –Esta muy adentro –Gimió ella; sus gemidos se habían vuelto ruidosos -¡más!

-Hinata, estoy por venirme –Le avise aun embistiéndola.

-Neji, vente adentro.

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

-Se supone que somos novios –No podía hacerlo; pero igual lo deseaba. La gire de nuevo para que quedara boca acabo y me puse sobre ella –Por favor, acaba dentro de mí –Suplico y no me pude contener más.

-Me vengo –Y deje que mi esperma fluyera dentro de ella. Ella gimió y grito de placer que incluso pude observar una sonrisa juguetona sobre su rostro. Golpee de nuevo sobre su interior y ella suspiro.

-Gracias Neji –Me levante y observe como Hinata estaba tumbada boca abajo dejando salir semen de su coño. A la mierda, yo la quería.


	2. Chapter 2

**My Girlfriend Just For Today.**

**(OneShot)**

**Lemon +18**

**Parte II**

**Hinata.**

Mire el reloj que colgaba sobre la pared de mi habitación, 06:30 pm; tenía que empezar a cocinar la cena de mi padre y hermanita. Suspire y me levante de mi escritorio; salí de mi habitación lentamente al igual que por el pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras.

¿Ya cuánto tiempo había pasado desde aquello?

_Dos meses._

Era consciente de lo que había sucedido, y aun así no me había enojado con él.

Me había gustado.

Baje las escaleras encontrándome con las fotos que colgaban en la pared izquierda de esta. La primera era de mi padre y mi madre junto con Hanabi y yo de pequeñas. _Madre_. La siguiente era el día en que Hanabi había pasado a cinturón negro en karate y mi padre y yo habíamos asistido orgullosos de ella. Sonreí. Ella estaba en el medio sosteniendo su trofeo con una gran sonrisa sobre su rostro, mi padre tras de ella sonriendo orgulloso y por ultimo yo al lado de mi hermana abrazándola. Por ultimo estaba la más vieja de todas las anteriores. Antes de que naciera Hanabi y mi madre sufriera un accidente, mi tío junto a mis padres habían acordado salir a almorzar en el parque en donde Neji jugaría con migo.

Ese mismo día mi madre quería tomar una foto de los dos, ya que ella deseaba tener un segundo hijo o hija y prácticamente ella trataba a Neji como tal; y allí estaba colgada ahora en la pared después de tantos años. Ambos estábamos sonriendo a la cámara y él estaba dándome la mano.

-Estoy en casa –Me sobre salte al escuchar la voz de Hanabi en el primer piso.

-Hanabi –Baje las escaleras en donde la encontré dejando sus cosas al lado de un mueble.

-Hinata –Me saludo ella y corrió a darme un abrazo –Tengo mucha hambre Hina –Reí al escuchar su voz quejambrosa.

-Aún no está hecha, pero si me ayudas de seguro estará antes –La mire haciendo una mueca y luego vacilando.

-Vale –Se separó de mí y camino a la cocina. La seguí y comenzamos a cocinar arroz, luego espagueti con salsa negra y unos cuantos camarones. Y como había predicho, solo nos había tomado menos de una hora.

-Estarán listos los camarones en diez minutos, ve a cambiarte Hanabi –Le dije a mi hermana pero al girarme ella solo estaba observándome raro.

-Te ves muy rara hermana –Me sonroje ante su comentario.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –Aleje mi vista y puse atención a los camarones; aunque supiera su tiempo determinado de cocinarse.

-El día que saliste con Neji –Eso me tomo de sorpresa; había hecho que mi corazón latiera –Te habías ido muy feliz y luego habías vuelto no se… extraña, como si hubiera pasado algo –_Carajo _–Pero no era malo, te veías… feliz –Sabía que mi hermana no encontraría las palabras adecuadas para decir que estaba exactamente, complacida con el final.

-Es solo que me gustó mucho conocer a los amigos de Neji y ya sabes –La mire –No tengo tantos amigos.

-Hermana eres muy hermosa, no sería raro que alguno de los amigos de Neji se fijara en ti –Comento picara mi hermana mientras jugaba con su cabello castaño.

_Sí, pero no fueron precisamente sus amigos; fue a NEJI._

Sentí como mi pecho saltaba y mi abdomen comenzaba a contraerse. Mordí mi labio y deje que las sensaciones pasaran de mí.

-Espero que estés bien hermana –Y sin más escuche los pasos de mi hermana alejarse hasta perderse mientras subía las escaleras.

Inspire fuertemente y cerré los ojos. Intente alejar de mis pensamientos a Neji mientras seguía poniendo algunos retoques a la cena; pero todo era en vano, cada vez mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar como sí el estuviera allí mismo, mirándome.

_Tonta._

Apague la estufa y tome un lazo para recogerme el cabello.

-Estoy en casa –Grite -¿Hinata? –Me avergoncé de inmediato.

-Lo siento padre –Me disculpe agachando la cabeza sin verle a los ojos. A él no le gustaba verme siempre sonrojada o incluso avergonzada de todo.

-Oh Hinata –Escuche un suspiro por parte de él –Huele delicioso –Sonreí para mis adentros; como decía mi madre "Para hacer feliz a un hombre, se debe de preparar algo con mucho amor y él lo apreciara" –Que bueno que estés aquí sobrino por estos dos días, sabes que Hinata cocina cosas deliciosas.

-Claro –Me paralice y subí mi rostro hasta encontrarme con él.

-Neji –Susurre y contuve mis nervios.

-Hola Hinata –Me saludo con una pequeña sonrisa de lado. De nuevo volvía a sentir que mi cuerpo se calentaba.

-Hija, Neji se quedara por dos días aquí ya que Hizashi ha dejado la ciudad por razones familiares –Vi a mi padre quien se sentaba ahora en el comedor en la cabecera (su lugar de siempre) –Neji por favor llama a Hanabi a cenar –Me gire rápidamente para servir la cena a mi familia.

(_Una hora después_)

-Eso estuvo delicioso hermana –Elogio mi hermana mientras acariciaba su barriga de manera indecente.

-Gracias Hanabi –Sonreí a mi hermanita quien estaba a mi lado.

-Muy bueno –Escuche decir de Neji quien ahora estaba bebiendo té verde junto con mi padre.

-¿Hanabi ya has hecho los deberes? –Pregunto mi padre mirando a mi hermanita quien sonreía triunfante.

-No tengo clases mañana –Comento burlona –Así que dormiré hasta tarde –Se río y mi padre solo entrecejo los ojos.

-A la cama –Susurro haciendo que Hanabi hiciera un puchero y se fuera de allí.

-Buenas noches –Escuchamos los tres mientras ella subía los escalones de la casa.

-Iré a tomar una siesta y seguiré trabajando –Escuche decir de mi padre –Gracias Hinata –Beso mi frente y se retiró dejándome sola con Neji.

-Debería de lavar los platos –Saque una excusa para poder darle la espalda; no quería que me viera aunque sintiera su mirada sobre mí. Comencé a lavar los platos y me fije que él se había acercado hasta quedar a mi lado.

-Secare los platos –Escuche su voz dudosa; lo sabía. Todo aquello era tan incómodo desde lo que había pasado. Continúe lavando los platos en silencio al igual que él que secaba uno por uno y los acomodaba en su sitio -¿Cómo has estado? –Me preguntó.

-Bien –Le dedique una pequeña sonrisa. Sin más preámbulos continuamos en silencio hasta terminar la labor –Iré a dormir –Corrí hacía las escaleras dejándolo solo. Me imaginaba la cara que tendría al haberlo dejado con la boca abierta, pero él comprendía que la incomodidad de estar en una sola habitación juntos: sonaba problema. Llegue hasta mi habitación y me encerré en ella.

-¿Por qué? –Me dije a mi misma mientras me tiraba en la cama y ponía mis manos sobre mis ojos –Solo fingí ser su novia por un día ¿No? –_Sí._ –Pero eso no significa que lo olvide –_No. _–Es incomodo –_Sí; pero solo fue por un día _–Lo sé –_Eso significa que puedes estar con él como siempre, solo fue por un día _–La gente me llamaría loca si supiera que estoy hablando conmigo misma –Suspire frustrada –Pero es verdad.

Tomé un libro que guardaba bajo mi almohada ya que este me hacía compañía cuando no tenía ganas de dormir, se llamaba "La reina de las esposas"; me encantaba la trama.


	3. Chapter 3

**Neji.**

-Maldita sea –Me cruce de brazos. Hinata estaba actuando totalmente diferente y no había tenido la intención de mirarme desde la cena, hasta que se fue a su habitación –Soy un imbécil –Me senté en la sala observando la televisión en donde estaban pasando una novela, que no tenía idea que existía –Odio las novelas –Comencé a cambiar de canales, pero todos eran aburridos. La apagué y ahora solo miraba la oscuridad en ella.

-¿Neji? –Escuche la voz de mi tío; lo mire, ahora vestía una yukata blanca –Te ves cansado –Comento acercándose a mí.

-Solo –Mire a mi alrededor la decoración de la casa –Es extraño que este de nuevo en esta casa quedándome a dormir –Le dedique una sonrisa y el río.

-¿Cuántos años han pasado? –Se sentó a mi lado.

-Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que tengo veinte y estuve prácticamente viviendo aquí hasta los seis, catorce años –Se burló.

-Eres un maldito genio –Comento entre risas haciéndome reír –Deberías de ayudarle a Hanabi a hacer esas cuentas mentales; ella siempre usa los dedos –Ahora él sonreía a la nada –Mis dos hijas han sido fuertes ¿no?

-¿A qué se refiere tío? –Alce mi ceja.

-Ya sabes –Seguía mi tío mirando a la nada –Hinata y Hanabi perdieron a su madre, cuando solo tenían ocho y tres años de edad.

-Sí, Hinata tenía ocho y Hanabi tres años –Recordaba muy bien ese día. Mi tío había llegado a la casa de mi padre y había dejado a las dos pequeñas allí. Solo había alcanzado a oír que mi tío que debía ir rápido a urgencias y la verdad no le había tomado importancia.

-Hinata amaba mucho a su madre, y era la que más comprendía las cosas en ese momento cuando ella falleció. Ella maduro demasiado rápido –Ahora mi tío estaba observándome –Se convirtió en su madre, para sacar a Hanabi adelante.

-Lo sé –Y era cierto. Cuando Hinata había cumplido los doce, ya sabía cocinar. A los catorce, ayudaba a Hanabi con la cuestión de los deberes y limpiaba la casa. A los diecisiete y ahora actualmente, Hinata ya parecía una madre y ama de casa. Y todo lo hizo mientras que ella estudiaba; estaba a punto de graduarse este año, y siempre era la mejor de la clase.

-Espero poder hacerle algo grande cuando se gradué –Sonrió –Eso sí, matare al que intente meterse con ella –Por alguna razón me estaba intimidando –Pero debo de admitir que mis dos pequeñas no siempre serán mías –Ahora arrugaba la cara y yo me estaba poniendo nervioso –Vendrán esos bandidos con cara de no romper ni un plato; y luego se llevaran a mis bebes -¿Estaba llorando mi tío?

-Tío –Me acerque e intente calmarlo –Aún están pequeñas, seguirán estando contigo –Acaricie su espalda y el resoplo.

-Ve a arriba a dormir Neji; será mejor que descanses –Palmeo mi hombro y me dejo solo.

¿Qué carajo había pasado?

Trate de comprender las cosas pero al final no pude encontrar alguna razón. Me dirigí a las escaleras y me fije en las fotos que se mantenían contra la pared. Pase de ellos y subí lentamente hasta el segundo piso; mire los pasillos y vi la recamara de Hinata ¿Estaría despierta? Mire la primera planta en busca de que mi tío no estuviera allí observando. Nada. Camine lentamente a la habitación de mi prima; no se oía nada, pero estaba la luz encendida.

Me sentí inseguro de llamarle y hablar un poco de ella. Yo la quería, y no como mi prima. La quería como la mujer que era, sin importar que llevásemos la misma sangre. Toque tres veces la puerta levemente. Silencio.

-Hinata –La llame, pero igual no hubo respuesta. Ya estaba comenzando a preocuparme, así que decidí pasar sin tener una invitación. Gracias a mi padre, sabía respetar el "espacio" de las personas. Pero, esta vez haría lo contrario.

Gire el pomo de la puerta lentamente; no quería asustarla. Me asome un poco y pude notar sus pies sobre la cama ¿Estaría dormida? Abrí más la puerta hasta encontrarme con ella; estaba durmiendo y sostenía un libro sobre su pecho.

-Que sueño –Me sobre salte al escuchar la voz de mi tío que subía a la segunda planta. Entre completamente a la habitación de Hinata, cerré la puerta con cuidado y apague la luz esperando que mi tío no lo hubiera visto. Sentí como sus pasos iban acercándose y mi corazón comenzaba a palpitar rápidamente. Luego cesaron y solo pude contener la respiración, estaba inmóvil contra la pared.

_No entres, no entres._

Luego los pasos volvieron a escucharse, pero alejándose lentamente. Pude oír una puerta abrirse y cerrarse al momento.

Has decidido ir a dormir, tío.

Suspire y luego vi a mi prima. Estaba reposando sobre la cama y parecía serena, tranquila, adorable. Camine lentamente hacía ella y tome una sábana que estaba a su lado; era con la que siempre se cubría desde que tenía quince. La olí; orquídea. La cubrí con ella y acaricie su cabello.

Tal vez podía quedarme en su habitación; me levantaría temprano y me iría a la de invitados sin ser descubierto.

Toque su mejilla y mi corazón palpito.

* * *

Anuncio:

Sé que estos dos últimos capítulos han estado demasiado cortos; pero he querido usar un poco de drama para ya el ultimo capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy y sobre todo, agradecer por sus comentarios, Pocos, pero buenos.

Besos y abrazos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Neji.**

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí sentado? Saque mi teléfono celular del pantalón. 12:30 am; tres horas habían pasado y allí estaba yo, sentado frente a ella observándola respirar. Ella me hacía sentir inseguro de lo que quería. Pero lo que tenía claro era que la quería junto a mí por siempre.

-Hinata –Pensé en voz alta. Cerré mis ojos; estaba un poco cansado ya que no había dormido para nada el día anterior.

-¿Neji? –Mi pecho brinco y vi sus pequeños ojos abrirse lentamente. Sonreí al ver como ella sacaba una mano de la cobija y rascaba su ojo izquierdo -¿Qué haces…? –Puse un dedo sobre sus labios.

-No hagas tanto ruido –Le susurre y me acerque a su rostro. Vi cómo se sonrojaba.

-Neji –Miro a otro lado.

-Perdona si te he despertado –Me disculpe y acaricie su mejilla. Sus ojos volvieron a fijarse en mí y sus labios temblaban.

-No te preocupes –Me dijo levemente. Me quede fijado en ella, era tan hermosa –Neji ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? –Su expresión cambio drásticamente.

-No hace mucho –No quería sorprenderla diciendo que ya llevaba horas.

-Oh –Mordió sus labios –Ven –Me sorprendí al ver como ella se pegaba a la pared y dejaba un espacio pequeño en su cama.

-¿Segura? –Pregunte dudoso; ella me había evitado y ahora esto me parecía confuso.

-No hagas que me arrepienta –Escondió su rostro con la sabana. Reí. Me levante del suelo y me senté sobre su cama. Ella estaba completamente envuelta como un capullo de mariposa. Me acosté a su lado y mire al techo –Esto…

Mire a su dirección y ella estaba mirándome.

-¿Sí? –Me acerque a ella y estaba a centímetros de su boca.

-Lo siento –Bajo su mirada –Fui grosera; por no darte la cara –Quise acariciar su rostro y decirle que no había problema, y después besarla –Pero lo he estado pensando y… -¿Y? –Solo fue por un día ¿verdad? –Me entumecí –Y como fue así; tal vez podamos a ser como antes –Sonrío.

-No –Le dije y ella abrió sus ojos.

-¿Neji?

-No entiendes Hinata –Le dije enojado.

-¿Qué? –Ella ahora me miraba confusa.

-Yo te quiero Hinata –Le dije directamente.

-Yo igual a ti Neji –Volvía a sonreírme tiernamente.

-Sigues sin entender –Comente burlón y ella volvía a estar confusa.

-Te quiero como a una mujer; no como mi prima –Le susurre. Ella abría más sus ojos.

-¿Cómo? –Sin más me la abrace y le di un beso casto.

-Que te quiero –Susurre contra sus labios. Ella respiraba pesadamente y ocultaba sus ojos bajo su cabello –Hinata –Aparte su cabello y vi como una pequeña lágrima bajaba por su mejilla –No –Tal vez yo era el único que sentía amor por ella. Me aleje rápidamente de ella y me levante de la cama sin darle la cara –Lo siento –Camine hasta la puerta y gire el pomo.

-Neji –Me llamo –Por favor –Mire el pomo de la puerta. No deseaba verla; no sí tenía lágrimas en su rostro, por mí culpa –No te vayas –Arrugue la nariz. Me gire y allí estaba ella sentada sobre la cama, teniendo una mano sobre su pecho –Yo…Yo igual te quiero… -Bajo la voz pero pude oírla bien.

-Pero tienes miedo.

-Sí –Me miro directamente –Pero no sé qué hacer –Otra lagrima cayo –Me duele el pecho. Cerré la puerta y camine de nuevo a ella.

-¿Enserio me quieres? –Me senté al lado de ella.

-Sí –Contesto rápidamente.

-Bésame –Le susurre. Ella mordió sus labios –Te creeré si me besas –Aseguré esperando alguna respuesta. No lo vi venir, pero ella unió sus labios con los míos, para luego alejarse sonrojada. Sin más me abalance sobe ella.

-¿A eso le llamas beso? –Pregunte burlón colocándome sobre ella.

-Neji –Mi nombre se escuchaba precioso proviniendo de ella. La bese dulcemente; no quería actuar como un animal, en vez de eso, quería que ella supiera lo cuanto la quería, apreciaba, respetaba y amaba. Me separe unos centímetros de ella.

-Te quiero –Dije y ella acaricio mi cabello.

-Y yo a ti –Mi corazón brinco. Volví a unir mis labios con los de ella y el beso se profundizo cada vez más, hasta llegar a oírse nuestras respiraciones entre cortadas. Aleje las sabanas de ella y pude sentir su piel caliente y suave. Deje de sostenerme de las almohadas; quería sentir su piel. Baje mi mano hasta tocar ligeramente su cintura haciendo que ella se estremeciera –Estas frio –Sonreí por su comentario.

-Abrázame –Le pedí gentilmente, y así lo hizo. Volví a besarla y estaba decidido: estaba volviéndome adicto a sus labios y a su aroma.

-Neji –Escuche un quejido. Levante mi rostro encontrándome con el de ella.

-¿Sucede algo? –Ella acariciaba mi cabello y lo colocaba tras mis orejas.

-Te quiero –Sonreí.

-Lo sé –Me dirigía a besarle de nuevo pero ella me detuvo.

-Quiero que… -Aparto su mirada –Me demuestres cuanto me quieres –Los dos nos miramos en silencio relajando nuestras respiraciones.

-¿Mi tío? –Ella me callo con un suave beso.

-Por favor –Me dijo. Ya no podía más.

Me abalance contra su cuello y comencé a besarlo y morderlo gentilmente, haciendo que ella se sobresaltara. Mientras hacía esto, acariciaba su cintura y su abdomen con mis manos; lentamente comencé a subir el pijama hasta llegar cerca a sus pechos.

-Eres hermosa –Le susurre y baje a su abdomen. Su piel estaba de gallina. Le di un pequeño beso a su ombligo y ella río; luego bese todo su abdomen hasta terminar en lamidas suaves y cosquillosas que me hacían poner duro. Baje la mirada hasta encontrarme con sus bragas las cuales quite lentamente sin dejar de besar su cuerpo.

-Neji –Gimió ella llamando mi atención. Levante mi mirada y me fije en que ella estaba más sonrojada que nunca –Por favor –Sentí mi polla ponerse dura bajo mis pantalones al ver como mi chica hacía gestos provocadores.

-Lo haré –Deje su cuerpo y subí a besar sus labios –Quita tus bragas–Le susurre al oído y ella asintió. Mientras veía como ella se las quitaba, yo estaba quitándome la camisa y desabrochando mis pantalones. Sería mejor no quitarnos todo, ya que no sabía que podría pasar mientras nos uníamos para ser uno.

Una vez que ella se había vuelto a tumbar en la cama abrí sus piernas mirándole a los ojos.

-Te quiero Hinata –Le dije y me puse sobre ella.

-Mucho –Tomo mi rostro entre sus suaves manos –Mucho –Repitió y beso mis labios lentamente. Acomode sus piernas y baje un poco mis pantalones liberando mi erección de ellos. No deje de besarla, quería quedar para siempre de esa manera junto a ella. Amarla. Acomode la punta de mi erección en su entrada y la escuche suspirar.

-Aquí voy –Y entre lentamente en ella. Los dos suspiramos de placer y volvimos a besarnos con lentitud, mientras yo comenzaba a moverme dentro de ella de la misma manera. Duramos varios minutos así y la verdad me excitaba más la manera en la que nos encontrábamos abrazados para no hacer ruido alguno. Nunca había sido una persona de ir lento; pero con Hinata lo haría.

-Neji –Escuche mi nombre de sus labios –Más –Me sorprendí un poco.

-¿Estas segura? –Acaricie su frente. Ella asintió y frunció el ceño en el momento en que empecé a moverme más rápido; no brutalmente, sino de una manera amorosa y posesiva. Estaba tan caliente y apretada que deseaba hacerlo más placentero para ambos. Así que decidí bajar sus piernas dejándolas a los costados de mi cuerpo y la gire para que ella quedara sobre mí. Me miro nerviosa –Tranquila –Le dije.

-Es que, no sé –Comento nerviosa.

-No Hina, estarás bien. Lo haré yo –Iba a acostarla sobre mi pecho, pero me sorprendió al ver como ella comenzaba a moverse lentamente sobre mí. Gemí y cerré la boca de golpe. Pasos. Mierda. Ella al igual se quedó congelada sobre mí durante unos segundos; pero luego vi una mirada juguetona sobre su rostro. Enarque una ceja al ver como ella sonreía pícaramente. Entonces volvió a moverse sobre mí causándome respirar con dificultad, ya que no quería gemir por si nos descubrían.

Me molesto un poco ver como ella comenzaba a cabalgarme con más rapidez haciéndome excitar más rápido, y yo estaba allí asustado el que nos descubrieran en esa pose. Mi tío me mataría. Así fueron pasando los minutos y los pasos no cesaban de ir y venir; y Hinata no dejaba de moverse volviéndome loco. Estaba a punto de llegar gracias a ella y su estrecho sexo; pero luego se detuvo.

La mire y ella solo se acostó sobre mi pecho; mordí fuertemente mi boca al sentir como ahora ella movía sus caderas de arriba abajo apretando sus paredes y estrujando mi pene en su interior. _Maldición_. Y luego explote en ella, recibiendo un beso de su parte que detenía mis quejidos y los gemidos de ella.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así; pero no deseaba separarme, ella lo hizo primero y me miro a los ojos aún sobre mi pecho.

-Guau –No dije, solo moví mis labios para que ella entendiera. Ella sonrío y acomodo su cabeza en mi cuello –Descansa –Le susurre y caímos rendidos en su cama.

_(Siente meses después)._

Aplaudió toda la sala al ver como los estudiantes lanzaban sus birretes al aire. La graduación había llegado y mi tío le había comprado un anillo de oro a su hija mayor con las iniciales de su nombre y la escuela. Desde mi puesto la pude contemplar hablando con sus amigos y amigas que le abrazaban y lagrimeaban. Estaba bellísima.

-¿Qué harán después? –Escuche decir a mi tío.

-No sé, tal vez viajar –Trague saliva –Ella realmente quiere estudiar en el exterior –Mire a mi tío quien me observaba seriamente. Resoplo.

-Cuídala bien Neji –Le escuche decir y luego se fue de allí dejándome solo con Hanabi.

-Aún le duele –Le escuche decir a mi sobrina.

-Lo sé –Afirme y vi como él llegaba a abrazar a Hinata.

-Pero, está feliz de que seas tú –Mire a mi sobrina quien estaba a mi lado jugando con su vestido purpura oscuro dejando marcar su cintura pequeña.

-No sé cómo mi tío te ha podido comprarte ese vestido –Ella se miró y luego me miro ceñuda.

-¿No me queda bien? –Alzo una ceja.

-Solo que –Reí –Ahora tendrá que soportar a tus novios –Ella me golpeo en el brazo y luego miro a otro lado sonrojada –Se sobre Konohamaru –Ella saltó y me fui de allí a ver a Hinata. Mientras caminaba ella se despedía de sus amigas y luego se fijó en mí dándome una cálida sonrisa. Llegue hasta ella y la abrace.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti –Asegure y ella beso mi mejilla.

-Gracias por venir –Asentí.

-Tu padre no quiere que viajes –Resoplo de frustración –Será difícil para él tener que dejarte ir, ya que has sido una madre para él y tu hermana –Asegure.

-Bueno, pues tendrá que conseguir a alguien que le ayude mientras volvemos –Miramos a su padre.

-Pues ha dicho que sí –La sorprendí y ella solo me abrazo.

-Es la mejor noticia –Se sonrojo.

-Bueno, así tendremos tiempo para los dos –Ahora estábamos a centímetros e nuestros labios.

-Claro –Comento picara.

-Pero también tendremos tiempo para pensar cómo explicarle esto –Y toque su vientre. Ella solo se río y se separó e mí.

-Tendremos tiempo –Y nos tomamos de la mano para salir de allí seguidos de Hanabi y mi tío. La verdad Hiashi tendría otro desmayo al saber la nueva noticia; bueno, así había sucedió el día en que nos descubrió en la cama de Hinata semidesnudos.

**THE END.**

* * *

**Espero os haya gustado **

**Y agradezco por todos sus comentarios que me aconsejaron y apoyaron a continuar**

**esta historia hasta este ultimo capitulo.**

**Como ya sabrán,**

**Seguiré**** haciendo historias de esta pareja en un futuro para los fans del NejiHina.**

**Agradezco y me despido.**

**Besos y abrazos.**


End file.
